Intimate
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Lucy broke up with Natsu and gets a boyfriend soon after. How will Natsu feel about this? What will he do to get his girl back? "I think we may be getting a little to intimate Natsu." "What wrong with intimacy? There was a time when we used to have a lot of it."


Intimate

Natsu opened Lucy's window to find Lucy snuggling up to her boyfriend. The very thought made him cringe. He couldn't stand the thought of Lucy with this stranger. Especially since She had just broken up with him. He was really stunned that she was able to find some else so soon. It was like she a whole list prepared. Sometimes he wonders how many others there are.

Natsu picked Hiro up and roughly threw him on the couch. Natsu then slipped into the blanket and gingerly wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, breathing in her scent.

"Vanilla." Natsu sighed. He felt Lucy snuggle up to his chest and started to blush a little.

"Hiro..." Lucy mumbled. Natsu growled. _'Why is she always thinking of him? What about me? How could she forget me so easily? Did I mean that little to her?'_ Natsu thought. Natsu took her scent once again. It always seemed to calm him down. _'No. I'll never let him have you. I'll get you to love me again. Who's more perfect to be with you then me?'_

Natsu woke to Lucy's usual scream. "Jeez, Lucy, why are you always so loud?"

"Natsu! How did you get in my bed? _Hiro _and I were sleeping together."

"I put that stranger on the couch. And besides, we always sleep together. Why should that change just 'cause he's here."

"Natsu, he's not a stranger, he's my boyfriend. You do know there are some things we can't do anymore, it might make us a little too intimate." There was an awkward silence for a bit before Natsu spoke again.

"What's wrong with intimacy? There was a time when we used to have a lot of it." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, looking at her seriously.

"W-what are you saying Natsu? I have a boyfriend! We can't be together anymore!" Lucy shouted.

"But we're so..." Natsu started.

"What's going on...What the hell! What are you doing in bed with my girlfriend?" Hiro yelled.

"It's okay Hiro, he does this all the time, I was just telling him that it's not okay." Lucy explained.

"He does this all the time?! Didn't you say this was your ex- boyfriend? I don't feel comfortable with you being around him."

"Hey! You can't do that! You're not her father!"

"He's right, we're on the same team, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I still don't like him."

"Hey! Sitting right here!"

"Just don't go touching my girlfriend got it?"

"Whatever." Natsu rolled his eyes knowing Hiro couldn't lay a finger on him even if he tried.

Natsu and Lucy headed towards the guild as Hiro went to the book store to work. Of course this made him a complete loser in Natsu's book, even though Lucy loved books as well. He thought Lucy's loved for books made her special and different, but it made everyone else a nerd. As they made it to the guild, a smile spread across Natsu's face. This would be the perfect place to devise his in genius plan to win Lucy's heart back. Natsu went straight to the guild's library and went to the guild's memory aisle. ALL of the guild's picture's where kept in that. Most people didn't even know when some of these where taken or how anyone got into these places without them knowing. Everyone naturally assumed that it was the work of Mira. Natsu took an album entitled:

Natsu X Lucy= Love!

The album was covered in hearts and lips making duck faces. It was much to lame for Natsu's taste and he felt embarrassed just holding it, but this was for Lucy, and he'd do anything to be with her. Natsu sat down at the bar right next to Lucy opened up the album and started laughing hysterically as though it were _that_ funny.

"Watcha readin?" Lucy asked peeking over Natsu shoulder.

"It's a photo album of all the fun we had while we were dating." Lucy's smile was quickly replaced by a frown. Natsu turned to next page and showed her picture of him holding her up as he kissed her.

"Remember that? From when I asked you to be my girlfriend and you actually said yes. That was probably one of the best days of my life." Natsu said honestly.

"Natsu I..."

"Oh look! It's our first date! I was so nervous that I started babbling like an idiot so bad that I just decided to just stop and eat my food but the restaurant kicked me out for getting the other customers covered in food. But in the end you kissed me anyways!"

"Natsu I don't wanna talk about..."

"You know, we could make more memories like this. I don't even care about Hiro... you don't need him, you have me and..."

**SLAP**

"I don't know why you're so against Hiro but I'm not gonna break up with him just because you want a girlfriend again!" Lucy yelled starting to stomp away.

"Lucy wait! It's not like that! It never was!" Natsu tried to reason with the stubborn celestial mage.

"Or was it?! People don't just kiss people they don't like Natsu!" Lucy was in tears now rushing out the guild. Natsu grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Lucy I've always had feelings for you! This whole situation has just been a big misunderstanding! A mistake!"

"Yeah, dating you has been a mistake!" Natsu gave her a hurt look and his grip loosened. Lucy took advantage of this and yanked her away, heading for the guild doors. Natsu started to follow her down the street until he recognized where she was going. _'Oh god, not the book store. Not where HE is.' _Natsu turned back, not wanting to see Hiro comforting and holding her like he should be.

"It's not fair! Why does he get to hold her! Why does he get to kiss her! Why does he get to have all her love?" Natsu yelled to himself. Everything about Hiro irritated him since he had _his_ Lucy. Lucy ran into the book store and sought out Hiro from behind the counter.

"H-Hiro!" Lucy latched onto Hiro and cried in his arms.

"L-Lucy! What's wrong?"

"It's-it's Natsu."

"So he's basically trying to get you two back together." Hiro said angrily.

"Y-Yeah, it's just that, he's-he's so insensitive!" Lucy cried. She had still been a little upset about the break up. It was only three months after all. But she had felt like Natsu only wanted get back together because she was dating Hiro again. It hurt her that he didn't really love her when he was the one who did something wrong. Then he has the nerve to to look her in the eye and lie to her about kissing Lisanna. Why did he think that such a topic wouldn't hurt her?

"Lucy..." Hiro said in a very serious and stern tone that Lucy snap out of her thoughts and look up at him. "Do you really love me? Or are you just going out with me so get some kind of revenge on Natsu?"

"What? This again? Hiro, do you really think I'd be that bitter and pathetic?" Lucy snapped angrily. _'I can't believe that I'm sitting here crying and he actually asking me the same old dumb question! I want comfort not ridicule!' _Lucy thought.

"Well what do you expect me to think? You clearly spend a lot of time together, I always hear a lot about him from you, and you two just had a bad break up!"

"I expect you think I'm telling the truth when I say I'm done with him!"

"Look, I have to get back to work, and if you excuse me, I have a job to do."

Lucy stormed out of the book store and headed home. She felt like everyone chose today to pick on her and there was no one so could go to. As she stepped into her room she met with an unpleasant surprise.

"Lucy! Please just listen!" Natsu said quickly.

"Natsu! Lisanna?" Lucy said surprised to find them in her room.

"Lucy, Natsu and I have something important to tell you..." Lisanna started.

"You guys, just stop, I've had enough pain for today."

"Lucy, Natsu's not the one at fault here, it's me..."

_Flashback_

_"Natsu, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." Lucy said looking for the restaurant's bathroom. _

_" 'Kay babe." As Lucy to head for the bathroom Lisanna came and stood over Natsu._

_"Hi Natsu."_

_"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked confused at her sudden appearance__._

_"Natsu, can we talk outside?"_

_"Uh sure?"_

_"Natsu I uh, have confession to make." _

_"What is it?" _

_"I know you've been dating Lucy and all, but I just can't hide my feelings anymore, I-I love you!" Lisanna felt heavy weight lifted off her shoulders. She was so glad to get that off her chest. She that if she could reach out to him, he might see that they should truly be together. Not that she had anything against Lucy, but she had loved Natsu all this time and as though she herself had deserved a turn. _

_"I'm really sorry Lisanna, but I'm with Lucy, and I love her." Natsu turned to walk away, but Lisanna grabbed his shoulder. She crushed her lips against his and savored the moment. Natsu on the other hand wasn't, she didn't taste and sweet and strong as his Lucy did. But Natsu was pretty stunned at her boldness and was still trying to comprehend the moment._

_"Natsu?" Lucy her voice cracking. Natsu knew that voice, it was one Lucy was forced to use when she was about to cry. Lisanna pulled away, feeling low and dirty._

_"L-Lucy, I-I..."_

_"If you wanted to be her so bad, you could have said so!" Lucy burst into tears, and Natsu hated the sound. _

_"L-Lucy, please don't cry! I can't take it!"_

_"Were you ch-cheating this w-whole time?"_

_"No! I mean-" Lucy had already taken off._

_End_

"...And that's what really happened, I just didn't have the control to stop myself." Lisanna let a tear roll down her cheek. "I should go."

"Lisanna, thank you. I really do forgive you this."

"Thank you Lucy. I really appreciate it." Lisanna exited the room and whipped the tear from her eye.

"So I guess you really didn't cheat on me." Lucy said feeling stupid since she decided not to look into the situation farther.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Natsu asked.

"There's nothing to forgive, you didn't anything wrong." Lucy smiled.

"I'm so glad..." Natsu released a sigh. "...we can finally be together again." Natsu started pull Lucy into a kiss, but she pushed away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm still dating Hiro you know, I can't just turn around and be with someone else for no reason."

"Isn't this a good enough reason?! How could you just forget me like that? Don't you see how much I love you? I can't even sleep 'cause know you're dreaming of him!"

"Natsu, I'm already trying to convince him that I'm not using him to make you jealous, and besides, He's my boyfriend, I love him."

"I-I..." Natsu decided it was time to let his actions show her how he felt. He grabbed her arms and smashed his lips onto hers and pretty rough manor. He had waited for the feeling of his lips on hers and it was so much better then he remembered. Had it really been that long since they'd kissed? Or had she become better kisser kissing that, _Hiro_ guy? Natsu decided it was just a long time their lips met, he hoped he'd never forget that feeling.

Lucy struggled at first, but later sunk into the kiss. She had to admit, she did miss kissing Natsu, he was her first love, after all the events that happened today, he was making her love life very confusing. _'To think I could have been happy like this with Natsu all this time, now I have to choose between him and Hiro. Wait a minute! I'm with Hiro, I shouldn't be thinking of who to choose!' _Lucy put her hands on Natsu's shoulders and actually enjoyed a kiss since she started dating Hiro. Why was she enjoying this so much? Does this mean she isn't a loyal girlfriend?

"Lucy I'm sor- Lucy?" Almost on Que, Hiro walked into Lucy's bedroom to apologize with a single rose at hand, to find her kissing the very man he thought she was using him to get. "To think I came here to were doing exactly what I thought you were."

"H-Hiro! No, you got it all wrong!"

"Oh shut up! Who needs you anyways! We're better off together! You're the one who tore us apart anyways!" Natsu shouted making the situation worse.

"He didn't tear us apart! It was just a misunderstanding! Just like this one!"

"Oh please! I don't even know why Lucy would turn to a loser bookworm like you to replace me!"

"I knew it. I was just a replacement! Wasn't I?!" Hiro's face filled up with hurt. Lucy knew that Hiro was actually very insecure. Ever since he was little people teased him about being a bookworm. Heck, even his father would lecture him about being a man! And the fact that Natsu was calling him a replacement made him feel like he was never good enough.

"Hiro please, you don't understand..."

"Oh I think I do. I hope you will be happy together." Hiro stormed off, tossing the rose in the trash.

"Yeah! Get the hell outta here!"

"Natsu stop! You're making this worse!"

"He doesn't deserve you Lucy."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"I...I just wanna be with you."

"Well you're too late." Lucy pushed him away and started running after Hiro, but Natsu caught her arm and hugged her from behind.

"Lucy please...stay with me, so I know that I won't be alone again...please"

"Natsu, I-I can't. I think we have might be over."

"Lucy please!"

"Just go, I think you've ruined my enough of my day." Lucy pointed towards the door and looked at the ground. Lucy felt a tear from the barricade she made to stop herself from breaking down. Natsu seeing this decided it'd be best to just leave her be instead of pushing the matter any farther.

"Love you..." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear him.

_'How? How could he do this? I really liked Hiro. He's special to me too. Why can't I just have both?'_ Lucy broke into body shaking sobs. _"Love you..."_ Lucy remembered his words from just a moment ago. Why did they affect her this much? He couldn't possibly mean it after all this time. Could he? But why couldn't he see how he affected her? She couldn't even deny it, she was still very much in love with Natsu, but what they had was over and she was able to accept that now. She is a lot more independent than before, but she could feel herself falling back in love again. Everyday she witnessed the amazing features that made her love him in the first place.

"Love me... yeah right you ever do is hurt me."

Lucy awoke to find a sleeping Natsu on the floor. His hand grasping hers firmly. He didn't even have a blanket. Lucy started to get angry and got ready to rip him out of his sleep with a yell, but she heard him start to talk in his sleep.

"Don't, cry...so, sorry..." He murmured._ 'Had he been thinking about it all night?' _Lucy saw something at the corner of his eyes. _'Did he cry himself to sleep?'_

"Oh Natsu..." Natsu stirred in his sleep and started to wake up. Natsu seeing Lucy awakened panicked, trying to think of an excuse.

"I-I...I'm so,so sorry! Really I mean it! It's my fault! And, and I deserve all the 'Lucy Kicks' in the world! I-I..."

"Natsu, it's okay."

"No it's not!"

"Natsu, your crying, did you cry all night?"

"Y-yeah..."

"But why?"

"'Cause I made you cry. I heard you outside your bedroom door."

Natsu sighed. He really hated it when she cried. When she cried _he_ cried a thousand times worse. He would always put up this tough act and pretend like his soft spot for Lucy wasn't so strong but made him feel like nobody else could. Everything about her made his heart throb. She was always so caring and loyal to her friends and spirits. She never broke her promises and she always made sure to forgive her enemies if they're willing to change. No one else loved her like he did. No one else knew her like he did. Why should someone else come in a just take her heart away? And then break it! That wasn't Natsu or her.

"Oh, Natsu...you shouldn't cry for me..."

"What do you mean?! I love you Luce! Of-course I'd cry for you! Besides, I'm the one who made you cry, I deserve a turn too."

Lucy leaned over kissed Natsu's forehead. Natsu blushed as his eyes lit up with the hope of Lucy loving him again.

"You're too much." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, you know I love you right?"

"Natsu, I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship yet..."

"I don't care how long it takes, when you're ready, I'll be right here to hold you in my arms." Natsu looked at her with so much determination and understanding. _'Why is this so important to him?' _

"Natsu, why do you still want to be with me?"

"'Cause I love you. And that'll never change."

"How about we head to the guild 'kay?"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Natsu took Lucy's hand in his. He gave her look that asked, _'Can I?'_ Lucy ignored Natsu's stares and mentally denied the hand holding, yet kept her hand in his. Natsu nuzzled into Lucy's neck, looking for some sign of affection. Almost like a sorry puppy apologizing to it's owner. "Natsu..."He then brushed his lips against her cheek. He was so quick, so hesitant. And nervousness was easily detected. Today was a very special day after all. Not that Lucy would be able to remember with all the drama going on.

Just as Lucy was about to scold him for having no modesty, he let go of her hand and ran ahead of her."What's gotten into him?" The walk seemed to be a lot longer without Natsu by her side. But they were headed to the guild anyway and he normally did run to the guild anyway.

As she entered the guild she was greeted with a spotlight. She eventually adjusted to the light and noticed her surroundings, whole the guild was decorated with hearts and duck faces. She also noticed a huge banner that read **_'Valentine's Day! (Natsu Loves_**_ **Lucy!)'**_ "What hell is going on here?!"

"Lucy..." Natsu came into the spotlight, and what was wearing was a big shock. He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get it, since it was Erza's prince suit from when the acting job they went on. Just asking her to borrow some clothes was suicide. He had his hair gelded back nicely. "...Take my hand"

"What you doing?"

"It's Valentine's day,and I have to make it special so Lucy can love me again!" Natsu her a childish smile as he took her hand and started moving in rhythm with the music. That didn't last long though...

"OW! Natsu!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Plenty of snickers and giggles were heard in the crowd.

"Didn't I teach you how to dance?"

"I wanted to try something new!"

Lucy sighed. She couldn't help it. It was impossible not to love this idiot. He was too sweet. Especially today. He knew how much she loved dancing, even though it bored him deeply. And she knew how much he _hated_ being bored. Had he done all this because he thought she hated him? Why had she been so mad at him all this time? He didn't really even do anything. Technically. _'Did I make him suffer all this time?'_

"Natsu...I'm sorry if I ever hurt you..."

"What do ya mean Luce? You could never hurt me."

"Natsu, I think I love-"

"Juvia NO!" Gray shouted crashing into Natsu, Juvia following shortly after.

"Please Gray-sama! Just one dance!"

Lucy blushed realizing that the guild was watching. Why can't they just have one moment together in privacy?


End file.
